


E R R O R

by Ruby_Galaxy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Green Army, Rebellion, Red Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Galaxy/pseuds/Ruby_Galaxy
Summary: Based on my picture posted on the Eddsworld Amino apphttps://aminoapps.com/c/eddsworld-community/page/blog/e-r-r-o-r/bNBd_Dd8CouMWkZzb7x8e07K0NDvorradX





	E R R O R

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware this is short! To me, I didn't need many words to explains this. In my opinion this is perfect even with this small amount of words.

Guns shoot and bomb explode, bodies fall and blood goes everyone. The Red Leader keeps himself in the front of the battle, to experience the bloodbath himself. This fight he is in now, is against one of his best friends, Edd.  
The Red Leader destroyed his home, took Tom to his own side, killed Matt. The only thing Edd could feel for him was hate. 

This rebellion that was causing him so much trouble, was finally captured. In an open field, hundreds of traitors, soldiers The Red Leader himself called his loyal army, were chained and at their knees in front of the Red Leader.  
“Men! Here before me, is a group of cowards! Traitors! Scum that betrayed and went against me!” Those loyal to him cheered for him, and boos the traitor. “And here!” The Red Leader pulls Edd by his hair. He winces, but refuses to show fear. “Is the leader of the rebel!”  
The rebellion cheers and screams for their leader, but a gunshot silences them all.

The Red Leader, was shot. Tord gasp and grits his teeth. He looks around, caught off guard. Edd took this chance to push himself back into The Red Leader, knocking him off his feet. More shots rang out, to the loyal army, not the rebels. Edd screams for them to run, get as far as they can and be safe. They did so.  
The Red Leader sits up, holding his arm where the bullet entered. He looks around, up on buildings. And sure enough he saw the one he hoped he didn’t have to. Thomas.

Thomas, his most loyal soldier, just went against him. The Red Leader screams out for the others to capture him. Tom gave up without a fight and was taken to an interrogation cell.  
The Red Leader rushes inside to Tom’s cell. He was furious.

Thomas looks up at Tord, emotionless. His visors were blank of digital eyes. The first thing Tord did was wrap his hand around Tom’s throat and slam him into the wall. “Why did you do that! My most loyal soldier!” Tom was silent for a moment before his visors light up.

“You have my utmost respect, sir, but I couldn’t let you kill Edd,” Tord growls and throws him onto the ground. Thomas didn’t make an attempt to sit up. Tord motions for two guards to pick him up and follow him.  
Tord reaches into his pocket, taking out a small chip, one that would change Tom. “Paul! Make an announcement for everyone to go to the auditorium!” Paul nods and rushes off to make the announcement.  
Tord leads the guards and Tom to the designated area, telling them to place him on his throne. In ten minutes everyone was there and waiting.

Tord looks at all of them and smirks. “Soldiers! Here sitting in my throne is one of my most trusted soldiers! And this soldier betrayed me!” A chorus of swears rang throughout the room. Tord yells silence to them and they quiet in a matter of moments. 

“To make sure this never happens again! Let me demonstrate what will happen if you go against me!” Tord holds up the chip. He grabs the hair on Tom’s head and forces his head forward. He makes a small cut on the back of his neck and inserts the chip.  
Thomas was normal, until his visors started changing colors and flashing images. Tord moves to stand behind the throne with a large grin on his lips. Thomas shifts, his legs cross and his right hand over his heart. When he lifts his head, there is only one message on his visors. 

E R R O R


End file.
